emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8542 (22nd July 2019)
Plot Nicola promises Bernice that they'll find a way to reunite her and Liam. Afterward, Nicola phones Liam and invites him to the café on the pretence of discussing the children's ward closure. Andrea urges Priya to tell her family about her eating disorder. Pete turns up late for work as he was dropping Leo off at holiday club. Moira comments Pete cares more about Leo than some dads do about their own children which Cain takes as a dig towards him and results in the pair arguing in front of Pete and a gleeful Nate. Harriet tells Laurel how drugs fell out of Dawn's pocket during her visitation with Lucas and she believes she's got to tell social services about the incident. Liam arrives in the café and he and Nicola begin talking about the hospital closure. When Bernice sits down beside them, Liam realises he's been set up so walks out. Laurel asks Harriet if she's going to report Dawn. Harriet doesn't know. At the same time, Dawn tells Amy how drugs fell out of her pocket during her visit with Lucas so now she thinks Harriet is going to report it to social services. Amy insists Dawn should be persuading Harriet not to then reveals she's spoken to solicitor about her rights to Kyle. Priya tries to tell Jai about her eating disorder but decides against it when she sees how stressed he is about the factory. Jai picks up on Priya's strange behaviour and concludes she's figured out he's seeing Laurel so he suggests to Laurel that they take their relationship public. Laurel isn't sure. Over a pint, Cain and Zak talk about Shadrach, being a dad and marriage. Zak reminds Cain how Shadrach used to go on benders for several days and leave Faith to look after him and Chas alone, just like he went away and left Moira with Kyle and Isaac. Zak asks Cain if her really wants to be like Shadrach. Brenda gossips to Nate about Cain and Moira's marriage and lets slip about Moira and Pete's brief fling. Nicola enlists Jimmy to help in her quest to reunite Liam and Bernice. Zak orders Cain to stop taking Moira for granted. On Nicola's instruction, Jimmy makes a GP appointment with Liam during which he tells Liam that Bernice really loves him and she's desperate to put things right. Liam reminds Jimmy that Bernice thought he was a serial killer. Amy informs Nate that she doesn't think pursuing the legal route in regards to Kyle is a good idea, as because of the adoption, she is an unrelated third party and Kyle is in a stable home with Cain and Moira. Nate comments it would be different if Kyle was stuck in the middle of a messy divorce and urges Amy to go for full custody. Dawn is relieved when Harriet informs her that she's not going to tell social services about the drugs. Determined to win Liam back, Bernice decides to throw a murder mystery event. Nicola suggests it could be in aid of the children's ward. Debbie overhears and offers to help. Cain tries to make an effort with Moira but Moira is too busy with work. Dawn informs Harriet that she's phoned social services and told them she wants to take things slower with Lucas. Harriet tells Dawn she's made a brave decision and she's proud of her. Manipulative Nate coaches Amy to tell Cain of her plans to fight for custody in front of witnesses, as if he loses his rag, it'll be a mark against him. Amy states Cain and Moira still look like a more stable family home although Nate comments he's certain Moira is eyeing up another bloke and Cain's not going to know what hit him. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes